Redemption
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: A latios pays back a debt to his trainer.


**This started from a complaint I made about the cold**** air.**

* * *

Our meeting, like many other meetings, was born of curiosity on my part. That day, or rather night we met was one where I just couldn't sleep. I didn't have insomnia or was plagued by a darkrai's nightmare-inducing abilities... but I was plagued with restlessness.

"Forget it," I muttered, frustrated and shocked at the fact that sleep actually sounded boring to me for the first time in my life. I checked the time on my pokétch and learned it was 3 a.m. Deciding that a walk to Lake Verity might get me in the mood for sleep, I put on my thermals, steel-toe boots, and a heavy coat. Grabbing my electric lantern, I turned it on and walked out of the house, heading for the lake.

"At least I can still see the sky," I said, glimpsing at the starry sky and smiling. As soon as I reached the natural gate to the lake, however, my smile disappeared as I heard the sound of an engine revving. "What's going on there?" Immediately, I dove for cover and crept closer to the source. Near the lake stood two four-wheeled vehicles, six people, and a small cage.

"Finally!" one of the men said. I turned off my lantern and left it behind, getting closer while remaining in the bushes. "I didn't think we'd ever catch this thing." In his hands he held a rifle that appeared to shoot tranquilizer darts. Whatever was in the cage was most likely asleep because of him.

"Well, we got it, and now we can get paid," another man said. He walked to one of the cars and entered it, possibly calling someone while inside. While everyone looked at him, I got closer to the cage, wondering what poor pokémon was inside. From what I could make out in the dark, it was mostly blue, with only its neck and a spot on its head being a silver color. It was shaped like a miniature jet and had fluffy "ears" adorning the top of its head. My eyes widened as I understood what this was.

"A latios?" I nearly shouted my question and covered my mouth quickly. One of the poachers looked in my direction, but shrugged and faced the car again. I crept towards the cage's lock, using the darkness as cover, and tried pressing some buttons. As expected, a loud alarm sounded. Unexpectedly, none of the poachers looked; whoever they were speaking to must have been important. I ended up loosening whatever lock was in place a little bit before I had to retreat back into the bushes.

"Well, men, we have our orders," the leader of the group said dejectedly. "As painful as it is, we're gonna have to get rid of our quarry." Disappointed and agonized groans erupted from the other poachers. "I know, I know. I hate when our client thinks we're taking too long too. One day, we'll get more patient customers, but for now...let's clear out. We'll get rid of it in some other place." Two people picked up the cage and placed it in a vehicle's truck box, then got in. Everyone drove off, and I got up to chase them. The rear vehicle hit a large bump in the road, causing the cage to fly out and hit the ground. Once they were a fair distance away, I turned on my lantern and examined the latios in the cage.

"So many darts..." I said. I grabbed and pulled out one of the darts, and the Eon pokémon stirred. I stepped back, giving him a wide berth. I put my hands in front, he would recognize the harmless gesture. As soon as he began levitating, he looked at me and narrowed his eyes, glaring harshly.

_Where am I_? I heard a voice inside my mind and nearly jumped. Great, now I was hearing things.

"Um, you're in Sinnoh, near Lake Verity, mystery voice," I said, looking around. "I mean no harm, if you can believe it." After what it had just been through, I would not have been surprised if it started hating humans. Just as I expected, I was knocked to the ground rather roughly and gasped for air, having been hit in the chest.

_Why should I believe you_? _You_'_re probably trying to make me feel safe until more of you show up_. I quickly realized that he was the source of the voice and responded quickly; surely I could reason with him.

"I was just here out of curiosity, honest! I meant to take a walk to the lake so I could tire myself out for some sleep. I didn't even know there were people here, I swear." I shut my eyes and braced myself in case my answer didn't work. I felt something soft, smooth and fluffy brush against my face, and I opened my eyes.

_Then this is a chance encounter_. _Perhaps we were meant to meet_. _I read your mind_, _and you seem to be telling the truth_. Aside from the invasion of privacy, I was glad he wasn't hostile anymore.

"So what happens now? Do we go our separate ways?" I wondered. It would be incredible to have a legendary pokémon as my first pokémon, but I wanted him to have the desire to come with me.

_Can I stay with you for the time being_? he asked me. _You seem very nice_.

"Of course," I responded almost immediately. "My name is Vincent. If you don't have a name, can I call you Zephyr?" He nodded.

* * *

I lied awake in my king-sized bed, shivering in spite of the layers of sheets and thermal wear I covered myself with. Sleeping was just not possible, even after an exhausting day of training that had to be canceled to avoid the storm. I had run into that same problem I had two years ago.

"Why is it so cold around here?" I wondered aloud. Even with my glass-boxed radiator in need of repairs, my villa's insulation should have left this place nice and toasty despite the blizzard raging outside. I glanced at Zephyr, my latios, wondering if he knew. The dragon slept next to me, buried in even more sheets. He opened his eyes and looked at me lazily.

"Who knows," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. Like most legendary pokémon, he had an anthropomorphic form that let him have the same stance as a human, yet retain all of his features, and this was the form he was sleeping in. When he first did that, I was understandably surprised, but I got used to it eventually. Unlike myself, he continued to lie there, trying to ignore the cold, and he slept with no clothes on, despite how harmful that was at this time. I got out of bed, shivering slightly as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor.

"I really should check," I said. I walked to a terminal on the wall across the bed. It was a device of my own creation that let me inspect my villa's defenses against the elements. After typing in some numbers and words I found my error. "The Ar-key-tek says some of the wool insulation in the roof is gone. Must've been blown out by the winds," I guessed. "I guess I'll warm things up with some firewood." I moved towards my coat, but before I could grab it, something lifted me up and pulled me to the bed.

"Oh no you don't, Vincent." As soon as I was in reach, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me under the sheets and against his feathery chest. "It's much too cold out there, and I don't want you risking your life for my sake again." He gripped me tighter, probably remembering the poachers that were hunting him and my interference after they cornered and captured him. Zephyr pushed me lower, then wrapped his legs around me, and I briefly wondered if he was trying to absorb me before pushing away. The latios gave me a sad, cute look that nearly put me under his control before I shook my head. I pulled myself from under the sheets and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be back, okay? I promise I won't be long, my friend," I reassured him. I gave him a pat on the head, put my gear on, then left quickly.

* * *

The hour-long search for firewood was turning out rather fruitless, and I ran out of hot packs to help me stay warm. Having found no wood in the Resort Area, I had to search elsewhere. I was beginning to shiver violently; this blizzard was something fierce, as I had never gotten this cold before. The few pokémon that were still out here instead of their fire pits or dens looked at me as if pitying my slowly worsening awareness.

"Nothing," I commented in frustration, observing the lack of any wood good for burning. I trudged through the snow, continuing my search. My vision started becoming blurrier, and my legs were beginning to lock up. I only managed to find one small abandoned log and three branches before I fell into the snow. My legs had fully locked up from the cold, and I feared the rest of my body would soon follow suit. "I hope he'll be okay," I said, letting the blizzard bury me alive. I felt a very small sensation that I was being moved before I fainted completely.

* * *

When I awoke (thank Arceus for that!), I found myself lying on a bed next to a well-lit fireplace. I shivered involuntarily as the lingering cold feeling passed thanks to the heat of the flames. I couldn't have been hallucinating; that special event was reserved for times when I didn't get enough sleep. I sat up and looked around, quickly learning I was back in my villa. I had been reduced to my thermals while I was unconscious. Zephyr was fast asleep next to me, shivering a little as well. I could tell he was sobbing earlier; the feathers around his eyes appeared more damp than usual.

"Did...did he actually go out there to save me?" That would explain why there was so much snow by the door and the fireplace was lit. Being able to fly faster than a jet, it must have taken no time at all to find me and head back. Still, being a dragon-type, the cold must have been daunting to him. I nudged him. "Zephyr, are you okay?" The Eon pokémon woke up and immediately lunged at me, pinning me down affectionately. It felt strange; normally, he was calm and collected and not very expressive. I wasn't about to object to a little more relieving warmth however.

"Oh, Vincent! I thought you'd never come back! I'm so glad you're all right!" I looked up at him, and he quickly realized what he was doing and backed off, clearing his throat. It was his way of apologizing.

"It's okay, Zephyr," I assured him. "More importantly, we're okay. Thanks for saving me. I think this makes us even." I put my left hand on his left shoulder and rubbed it, feeling the thin, smooth down feathers.

"Actually, Vincent," he began, taking on a much calmer tone than before, "the debt was already paid when you took me in. I think now you owe me." The latios sounded a little playful, but I paid it no heed.

"Name it."

"Let's wait out the storm." He pulled me under the sheets with him. I stared into my friend's crimson eyes and nodded. At least now it was possible to sleep, thanks to the fireplace and, more importantly, the true friend I now slept with.


End file.
